


The One Night Stand

by TheWritersBlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersBlock/pseuds/TheWritersBlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The womanizer under the name of Tony Stark struggles to prove himself to be self-sufficient lawyer that is worthy of being hired at a firm after being laid off from this father's firm for being "egotistic". Luckily, Tony finds himself falling into the firm of Romanov Law - the leading competitor against Stark (Law). Tony's reputation as a lawyer and a man falls right into the hands of his mysterious one night stand, Steve Rogers. </p><p>Or is he only a one night stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Little disclaimer: 
> 
> Yeah uh, this may very well be the first fan-fiction I have ever written. I hereby apologize for any mis-proofed mistakes, because let's face it, I'm absolutely horrible at this. But this story has been running through my mind, and frankly, I don't really care if it sucks. If you guys seem to find enjoyment in this disaster, then by all means keep reading.

Tony stumbled on what seemed to be the empty vodka bottles Steve and him shared, and fell into the arms of the sharply dressed man, giggling with drunken laughter. The kisses were sloppy, but heated. Both of the men's hair clung to the sweat soaked faces that just made out at the bar of everyone who seems to be important hangs at. Steve lifts Tony up from the ground and carries him to the well flourished Penthouse bedroom. 

"Do you always travel in style?" Tony asked, nipping at Steve's bottom lip.  
"Only when I expect company," Steve flirted, dropping Tony onto the mattress.  
"Really? Y-you fuckin' tease, you-," A sentence unfinished by Steve's irrefutable, passionate kiss to his lips.

"Are you going to keep on rambling about my suite, or do I have to tell you where you can put those beautiful lips to instead?"  
Tony just smiled. This was going to be a long, long night.

\----------

Tony's awoke to the blatant sun shining through the curtains of New York's finest suite. Upon further investigation through his hungover googles, Tony realized that this was an uncharted territory. He turned to his side and saw the just as wrenched man he had spent a heated night with. 

"Oh fuck," he whispered, springing from the bed stealthily, with only a cover to hold to his genitals.  
"Holy shit, this can't be fucking happening!" Tony murmured under his breath. Tony Stark, a prestigious lawyer in New York City, on a night of being fired by his own blood-shared father, has found himself in a bed with a man - a goddamn man for fuck's sake! 

He had set up the perfect ideal as an lawyer: Tony Stark, Top of his class, graduate from Harvard Law, and without a doubt - a womanizer. 

No, it doesn't matter who he's with right now. But as a lawyer? How the hell is any firm going to hire a scandalous one night stand of a homosexual lawyer, Tony Stark? Tony ran his hands through his hair with frustration. 

Wait... He's got an interview.... Today... At 10:00 am...  
"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," Tony exclaims, but suddenly stifles his uproar in hopes of not waking the one night stand. He rushes to his crumbled suit, in which in lazily thrown across the suite, and extends his hand into the right pocket to pull out his work phone.

"8:45 A.M." Kill me now.

\----------

Tony managed to stop by the dry cleaners to get a quick fix of his debauched suit, and then made his way to the firm he was interviewing for. Arriving just under ten minutes, Tony stunk of alcohol and sex, which the receptionist clearly could smell from five feet away. 

"And you are?" The receptionist questions, with a wiggle of an eyebrow.  
Tony adjusts his tie, and leans forward a little.  
"Come on honey, you can't possible have not heard of The Great Tony Stark, whose probably poached at least ten clients from... Uh..."  
"Romanov Law."  
"....Romanov Law," Tony repeats.

The receptionist leans in as well, making Tony uncomfortably adjust his suit once again.  
"Look, honey, I know who you are, but around here it's is black and white, just like your suit and tie. It's either Ms. Romanov's or way, or the highway. I'm now sure how much you had shat on the staff of your last job at the last firm, but I'll let you in on a secret - Here at Romanov Law, no one gives a shit about your status. Just because Daddy let you walk all over your employees, doesn't lessen the fact that you are still here looking for a job at Ms. Romanov's firm. And Ms. Romanov doesn't waste her time with little shits like you, Mr. Tony Stark. Now for one last time, Name?"

"Tony Stark," Tony blurts  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Stark, you have an appointment at 10:00 am, Is the correct?"  
"Yes mam'."  
"Of course it fucking is. Now get your ass up to the 15th floor before you make yourself already late than you are."  
"But I'm not-"  
"Yes you are, and I would advise you take this tic-tac because your breath is horrendous."  
She says, handing him one from under her desk. Tony reluctantly takes one.  
"First door on the right." She says with a smile as Tony approaches the elevator.

"Yes mam'."

Tony reaches the 15th floor still between the state of a lousy hungover lawyer with a large cup of coffee, and the state of well......death almost. But with courage, and a buzz from the caffeine, Tony manages to make his way to the first door on the right, just as described. Upon walking in, he is hit with a gush of cold, air conditioned wind, and a dark room that even monsters would cower from. There was the familiar, pungent, scent of coffee and liquor.

However, this scent - the scent that shared the one he brought with him, did not come from his sweat soaked suit, but from the interviewer who clung to the desk in front of him. And even as Tony began to take his seat, the stink only grew between them. The interviewer raised his head to see the face of the one night stand that didn't bother leaving a goodbye note. 

"Coffee?" Steve offers.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The reason for the explicit rating is due to later chapters that may contain sexual content. As of right now, I don't deem to tag it, but rest assured you will have the tags you need my dear lovelies.  
> \- Also, this kinda reminds me of Suits, except the gayer version.  
> \- New note to self: write Suits fanfiction.


End file.
